warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Rippletail |rogue=Rippletail |kittypet=Buster |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |sisters=Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Beenose, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullswoop, Frondwhisker |brother=Conefoot |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Buster is a white tom. Buster is a kittypet, formerly a warrior of ShadowClan under Rowanstar’s leadership in the lake territories known as Rippletail. He was born to Snowbird and Scorchfur along with his littermates, Berryheart and Cloverfoot. When Darktail’s Kin arrived at the lake, he was one of the first warriors to join them. However, after the defeat of Darktail, Rippletail vanished, but Alderheart later learned that he had become a kittypet named Buster. The ThunderClan medicine cat asked a young kittypet, Fuzzball, to tell Buster that ShadowClan had been rebuilt and his kin had returned. However, Rippletail seemed to decide to remain Buster and leave his life in ShadowClan behind, and remains with his housefolk. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Rippletail is on patrol at the ShadowClan border with Tigerheart and Cloverfoot. Alderpaw, bringing Twigkit to meet Violetkit, greets him. The medicine cat apprentice states that they are gathering herbs, and Rippletail questions why they would at night. Alderpaw replies that some herbs are best gathered at dark, and the ShadowClan warrior looks at Twigkit, asking if ThunderClan send their kits out of camp often to help their medicine cats. They confide that they are are worried about Violetkit's safety with the rogues nearby, but Rippletail is confident they are no threat. Alderpaw reminds him that Furzepelt was killed, but Rippletail huffs, pointing out that WindClan started that battle. :Rippletail is seen half-asleep outside the warriors' den, the wind rippling his fur. Later on, he and Mistcloud barge past Violetpaw, knocking Whorlkit and Flowerkit as they rush across the clearing. Whorlkit protests, but the warriors ignore him. Tawnypelt snaps that they are late, and Rippletail shows a lack of respect for the senior warrior, flicking his tail. Tawnypelt insists everyone must hunt and Rippletail steps in front of her, rubbing his nose with his paw. He states that sick cats do not eat and asks why they need to catch so much prey for them. :When Twigpaw, who is being held hostage, tries to escape, Rippletail jumps at her but she escapes his grip. He lines up beside Scorchfur, Mistcloud, and Sparrowtail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining him. Spikefur is disgruntled with Crowfrost letting Twigpaw go, and stalks across the camp. Rippletail and Mistcloud glance at each other before following him and the other angry cats. :After Rowanstar and Tigerheart discuss who can hunt, they exit the leader's den. Rippletail's eyes are shown to have disdain and he crosses the camp to murmur something to Spikefur. Violetpaw wonders what they were talking about, but figures it’s nothing good. Tigerheart then selects Rippletail as part of the patrol to hunt among the ditches. :When it is time for the Gathering, Rippletail, is among the cats who refuse to go due to the Clans not helping them during the yellowcough outbreak. Darktail takes over the Clan, stating whoever leaves for the Gathering may never come back. Rippletail remains behind with all the Clan except Rowanstar, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt. Shattered Sky :Rippletail is now a part of Darktail's Kin. Violetpaw notes him to be among the line of rogues that stand on the edge of the Thunderpath that separates the Kin's territory from RiverClan's, ready to attack them. Darkest Night :Rippletail is mentioned by Rowanstar as one of the many missing ShadowClan cats who have not returned, which causes shock upon the Clan cats. River of Fire :Alderheart witnesses Rippletail talking to Fuzzball in a Twoleg garden when he decides to go back to Twolegplace to return Velvet's toy to her. He stares in shock as he realizes he knows this tom, calling out to him as he leaps down from the fence. Rippletail whirls around with a stunned look at the medicine cat before he bolts for a Twoleg den, pushing his way inside a small gap in the door. Alderheart continues to call his name, saying it's him from ThunderClan, but the white tom doesn't reappear. :Fuzzball walks up and touches noses with Alderheart as he greets him, and asks what Alderheart had called that cat. The ginger tom replies that the kittypet is called Rippletail and is a ShadowClan warrior, but Fuzzball looks puzzled. The kittypet replies that he thinks Alderheart has got it wrong because his name is Buster, and he'd told him all about life in the Clans. He adds that Buster surely would have told him if he'd been a part of them. The medicine cat questions if he'd been there for that long and Fuzzball replies that he'd been there for a while and seems very happy with his Twolegs. :Alderheart debates what to do as Rippletail seems happy, thinking that he maybe shouldn't disturb him if that's the case. He decides to ask Fuzzball to give Rippletail a message, to which the kittypet agrees. The ThunderClan cat explains to tell Rippletail that ShadowClan is whole again, Darktail is dead, and his littermates have returned. Though he has to repeat it several times before Alderheart is confident he'll remember it, Fuzzball finally remembers and promises to tell Buster the message. Fuzzball warns that if the white tom is who he thinks he is, he may not want to come back. Alderheart thinks that he is probably right, based on the way he had fled at the sight of him. :When Alderheart returns to the Moonpool with the thyme Velvet had given him, he mentions to the cats present that he had seen Rippletail living in the Twolegplace as Buster, even though he feels bad about mentioning it. After they exchange a shocked glance, Puddleshine finally mentions that it's good to know he's okay, and he'll tell Tigerstar and Tawnypelt about it to see if they'll send a cat to talk to him. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Upon following Spiresight, Tigerheart stumbles on Berryheart and Rippletail while they are hunting. Tigerheart goes up to the two, and demands to know if they are in fact rogues now. Rippletail, shocked, confirms that they are not, and asks if that is what ShadowClan thinks. Tigerheart angrily tells Rippletail that ShadowClan thinks they were dead. He tells Berryheart that she is the daughter of Snowbird and Scorchfur, and Rippletail was the son of Pinenose and Spikefur, although realizes that Pinenose was dead, and Spikefur was missing, along with Rippletail's brother and sister, Birchbark and Lioneye. Berryheart says that she thought Yarrowleaf would have returned to the Clan by now, and Tigerheart hisses that she did not, like Rippletail and Berryheart hadn't. Rippletail steps forward to defend the pregnant queen, and begins to explain that they intended to come back, but Tigerheart cuts him off, and snarls that they both betrayed their Clan. Dovewing nudges Tigerheart, telling him that they don't know what Berryheart and Rippletail have suffered. Tigerheart realizes the hypocrisy in his words, and apologizes. He informs them that ShadowClan has lost many cats, naming Mistcloud, Lioneye, and Spikefur. Tigerheart asks Berryheart if Sparrowtail was with her, and Rippletail responds that Sparrowtail and Cloverfoot are hunting. Tigerheart is astounded, and Rippletail explains that the four of them have been living in an abandoned Twoleg nest. Blaze steps beside Tigerheart, and asks if the gray tom and Berryheart were warriors, and Tigerheart says they were Clanmates, and wonders if Rippletail and Berryheart consider themselves warriors now. Rippletail goes on, and explains that Sparrowtail is the father of Berryheart's expecting litter. Rippletail asks Tigerheart what he was even doing out from ShadowClan, casting a suspicious gaze at Spire, Blaze, and Dovewing. Tigerheart explains that it was a long story, and suddenly wonders what Rippletail would think when he saw his and Dovewing's kits on the other side of the hill. :Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail appear, and upon noticing Tigerheart and his group, Cloverfoot calls out to her sister and Rippletail. Sparrowtail drops his prey in shock, asking who Spire and Blaze are. Rippletail fluffs out his pelt, and says they should have the conversation somewhere warmer. Berryheart, exhausted, blinks gratefully at Rippletail. Dovewing questions Tigerheart about their kits, Ant, and Cinnamon. Cloverfoot questions who the cats were, and Rippletail pads between Cloverfoot and the former ShadowClan deputy, mewing that Tigerheart surely has a story to tell. Spire tells Rippletail that the past is irrelevant, and they need to come with them. Rippletail, alarmed, asks where, and Spire explains that they are going back to the Clans. Cloverfoot uneasily explains that they've stayed away from the lake because they weren't sure if ShadowClan would accept them back after they had betrayed them for the rogues. Tigerheart asks them if they would consider joining the rogues again, and Rippletail lifts his chin, affirming that they never would. He goes on, explaining that he, along with the other ShadowClan cats, chose to join Darktail because they thought he was strong, but they've realized how wrong they were, and they will spend the rest of their lives making it up to ShadowClan, if they agree to take them back in. Tigerheart explains that ShadowClan might not have any choice, since they lost so many warriors. Tigerheart continues, admitting that he left ShadowClan to give Rowanstar a chance to lead. Rippletail, shocked, asks why, since he was Rowanstar's son and his strongest ally. Tigerheart explains that he was undermining his father, and he couldn't stay in ShadowClan since Rowanstar needed to regain his leadership. Sparrowtail asks Tigerheart where his camp is, since Tigerheart has kits with him. Blaze asks if the four cats were coming back to the Clans with them, and Tigerheart turns to the four loners, and asks if they are. The four exchange glances, and Rippletail looks at Tigerheart, and confirms that they are ready to go home. :Two days into the journey, Tigerheart and Dovewing's kits, Shadowkit, Pouncekit and Lightkit are scampering ahead of the others with Rippletail and Cloverfoot. It is noted that they, and the former guardian cats, were very pleased to meet them and have asked them many questions about Clan life. Tigerheart, however, still eyes Rippletail and the other three with unease, recalling that the last time he saw them, they were fighting alongside rogue cats who had threatened to destroy all the Clans, which he hasn't told his kits or the former guardian cats. Following his gaze toward Rippletail, Dovewing uncertainly asks Tigerheart if he has forgiven them. At first, Tigerheart responds softly, murmuring that they all make mistakes, but then bitterly admits that he keeps remembering when the rogues took over the ShadowClan camp and his Clanmates didn't even try to stop him, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt from leaving. He notes that they actually wanted him and his parents to leave, and chose Darktail over them. :Dovewing sympathizes with her mate's feelings, but also notes that things are different now and that Rippletail and the others have realized they were wrong. Still uncertain and resentful, Tigerheart explains there was very little trust in ShadowClan when he left, and that he's worried that bringing back Rippletail, Sparrowtail, Berryheart and Cloverfoot, whom he still considers traitors, will only make things worse. Dovewing urges Tigerheart to stop thinking of them as traitors, noting that they are obviously sorry for their poorly made choices, and that if ShadowClan is to survive, Tigerheart needs to show by example that old wounds and arguments can be healed and forgiven. Encouraged by these words and remembering the guardian cats' reluctance to hold onto the past, Tigerheart finds it in his heart to forgive Rippletail and the other three for their betrayal. Shadowkit asks Tigerheart if they were going to ThunderClan or ShadowClan, noting that Rippletail had asked. Dovewing assures her son that they will decide when they get to the lake, although Tigerheart grimly thinks that there may be no ShadowClan left to rejoin. :When the travelling cats are on a Silverpath, Tigerheart detects a Thundersnake. Rippletail and Cloverfoot dart off the rails with Ant and Cinnamon. After Spire saves Pouncekit, Rippletail and the other cats gather around the black tom, and Rippletail remarks that it was a close call. Spire reveals that they need to leave the Silverpath, and Rippletail is unsure of the healer's claim. He mews that Pouncekit's close call with death was scary, but it means they should be more careful, and not leave the Silverpath. Berryheart agrees with him, saying that they will get lost without it. Spire assures that he knows the way without the Silverpath, and Rippletail grunts that he hopes Spire is right. Tigerheart affirms that he knows Spire is right, and allows the black tom to lead them. :After travelling for a bit, Tigerheart tunes into Rippletail's and Sparrowtail's conversation after seeing the toms' pelts through the trees. Rippletail admits to Sparrowtail that he doesn't like the way Spire talks to himself, and he stares into space and talks like someone is listening. Sparrowtail however, admits that he trusts Spire, but doesn't believe that he actually knows where he is going. Rippletail mutters that Spire could be leading them anywhere. Sparrowtail asks Rippletail what would happen if Berryheart gave birth on their trek back. Tigerheart tunes out, wishing he could reassure the two, but knows that he himself shares their doubts about Spire. Sparrowtail and Rippletail catch up to Tigerheart, Spire, and Blaze, and Rippletail asks what Spire is leading them to now. Tigerheart explains that the black tom says there was a river ahead, but Rippletail rebukes that he doesn't see any river. Sparrowtail tells Rippletail that they should wait for the others before going on ahead. Eventually, the cats reach a bridge, and Sparrowtail and Rippletail anxiously look for a way to safely cross, but nothing is seen by them. Rippletail says that they should cross before any water monsters come again. Rippletail dashes ahead and squeezes through a small gap, waving his tail that it was safe. The cats follow the gray tom through the gap, allowing Rippletail, Spire, and Blaze to take the lead. The ground begins to shake, and Tigerheart sees the Thunderpath begin to break in half. Rippletail rushes ahead with Cloverfoot and squeezing through the fence at the end. The Thunderpath rises, and Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit lose their footing. Cinnamon grabs Pouncekit and Rippletail reaches down and grabs Lightkit, wrapping his paws around the she-kit. Spire runs up the bridge to save Pouncekit, but falls into the river below as a result. Tigerheart, Cinnamon, Rippletail, and Cloverfoot rush to the edge to try and find the black tom. However, Spire is nowhere to be seen, and the cats silently conclude that Spire had been killed. Rippletail quietly asks how they can find their way now, since Spire knew the way, worry darkening his gaze. Blaze, upset over Spire's death, asks if Rippletail really wanted him there, adding that Spire died trying to save them, and asks if he's only bothered that they don't have a guide anymore. Rippletail is taken back, and Sparrowtail stands up for Rippletail, assuring Blaze that the gray tom didn't mean anything by it, but they need to get back to the lake before Berryheart kits. :After travelling for a while, Rippletail stops and asks if they are going to make camp. Tigerheart however, is distracted by the stars and Spire's memory. The dark tabby blurts out that they should honor him, causing Rippletail to confusingly ask what Tigerheart means. Blaze bounds up to the two older cats and asks if they mean Spire. Tigerheart confirms, and says that he led them and died saving Pouncekit. Sparrowtail asks if he means that they are going to sit vigil, and Tigerheart says that a vigil is not enough to thank Spire for. Cloverfoot frowns, asking what exactly Tigerheart has planned. Rippletail asks how they can possibly do that, since Spire wasn't a Clan cat. Tigerheart explains that he will give Spire a warrior name. Blaze is excited, but Sparrowtail reminds Tigerheart that he isn't a leader. Dovewing rebukes that Tigerheart is the leader of the patrol. Berryheart sadly says that Spire didn't know any ShadowClan cats, and Blaze retorts that Spire knew Tigerheart, and begins to say Rippletail's name, but he is cut off by Cloverfoot, who agrees with Tigerheart. Cloverfoot's gaze adjusts from Berryheart, Sparrowtail, and Rippletail, and says that Spire has done a lot for ShadowClan in the past moons, more then they have. Rippletail dips his head in agreement. Tigerheart preforms the ceremony, naming Spire to Spiresight, and Rippletail joins the patrol in chanting the deceased tom's name. Tigerheart orders Rippletail, Ant, and Cloverfoot to go hunting, but he is interrupted by Berryheart, who reveals that her kits are coming. Rippletail and Ant take multiple trips bringing back wet moss for the queen, pacing beside her while Cinnamon nervously watches over Berryheart. Eventually, Rippletail witnesses the birth of Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit, with Berryheart naming Spirekit after Spire. :A moon passes, and Tigerheart sees Rippletail mending a hole in the camp's wall, while Sparrowtail passes through the top of it. Dovewing eventually gives an announcement that Shadowkit has had a vision, and Rippletail abandons his work at the wall to listen in. Tigerheart begins to explain that Shadowkit has had a vision of the lake, and Rippletail asks Tigerheart if he was sure it was the lake, pricking his ears with interest. Tigerheart says that Shadowkit described it exactly, and saw the route and can take them there. :Rippletail later goes out with Ant, Cinnamon, and Cloverfoot to hunt for prey. While they are gone, an owl swoops down and takes Hollowkit. however, Tigerheart leaps onto the owl and it releases Hollowkit, instead grabbing Tigerheart. Tigerheart fights off the owl and he is dropped in turn. Upon crashing, Rippletail rushes forward, having arrived and witnessing the event, and asks if Tigerheart's legs are broken after the dark tabby fails to stand up. Cinnamon inspects Tigerheart that she cannot feel anything broken, alarming Rippletail and the others. Cloverfoot assures the cats that Tigerheart is probably just badly shaken, but Cinnamon reveals that Tigerheart's injuries are internal. Tigerheart begins to close his eyes, feeling weak, but Dovewing forces him to stay awake, informing her mate that they're going to get him to a medicine cat. Rippletail asks how, concerned for Tigerheart's current state. Dovewing tells Tigerheart that he needs to walk, but Sparrowtail rebukes that Tigerheart cannot walk the distance to the lake. Rippletail and Sparrowtail then go up to Tigerheart's flanks help move him, as they do so, Tigerheart feels agony jolt through his body, but cannot find the strength to say anything. Eventually, Tigerheart begins to see Rowanstar, now Rowanclaw, and Flametail. Tigerheart realizes he is dying, and Rippletail and Sparrowtail place him down, their eyes dark with fear. Tigerheart stares desperately at Rippletail, and gasps that ShadowClan needs to survive, and he needs to save it. Rippletail is taken back that Tigerheart wanted him specifically, but before he can respond, Dovewing pleads for Tigerheart to not die, but Tigerheart succumbs to his injuries and passes. :As he joins StarClan, Tigerheart sees the patrol, streaking ahead, with Rippletail and Sparrowtail carrying a mound of something on their backs. Tigerheart realizes that the two toms are carrying his body. Dovewing pacing ahead with Ant, while Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon shield the six kits from Tigerheart's corpse. :Upon being resurrected as Tigerstar, Puddleshine informs Tigerstar that Rippletail, Cloverfoot, and the others had carried him back to ShadowClan, and are waiting for him now. Tigerstar and Puddleshine enter the crowd of cats, ShadowClan and SkyClan alike, and Tigerstar sees Rippletail with Cloverfoot, Ant, Cinnamon, and Blaze sitting in the front. Upon seeing her mate alive, Dovewing pushes past Rippletail and Cloverfoot and is overjoyed at the sight of Tigerstar. Rippletail listens to Tigerstar's speech about accepting others, and he joins in chanting Tigerstar's name. Tigerstar reinstates ShadowClan, and Rippletail follows his new leader back to ShadowClan's camp, now a part of ShadowClan once more. :After Berryheart crawls away from Darktail's attempt at drowning her in the lake, she stumbles upon Rippletail. He asks her where she's been, and she tells Rippletail that there isn't any time to explain, as she's getting away from the Kin as fast as she can, and he should come with her. Rippletail comments that it seems rather sudden, and if she would really abandon all the other cats. Berryheart instead asks him to pass on a message to Sparrowtail and Needletail, her mate and daughter, for her: that she's all right, and if they decide to leave, she'll be heading along the path to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She finishes by saying that no other cat aside from her mate and daughter are to know. :Rippletail mews that he knows Darktail's gone mad, but he seems to like Needletail and it might just be the safest option to stay put and not raise a fuss. Berryheart then decides to go in order to stay alive, reminding Rippletail to pass on the message for her, and for him to get out if he can. The gray tom promises he'll do as she's asked him and wishes her good luck on her journey. :Rippletail later manages to escape the Kin with Cloverfoot, Berryheart's sister. The two come across Berryheart and Sparrowtail in an abandoned Twoleg den. Berryheart joyfully greets Rippletail and her sister. Eventually, however, reality comes back and Cloverfoot expresses shame over their decision to join Darktail, asking why they supported him in the first place. Rippletail tries to reassure her, asserting that they merely went along with him when he said he was the strongest, but Cloverfoot counters that because of their naivety ShadowClan is now gone. She asks how ShadowClan can forgive them now, and Berryheart reassures her that soon StarClan will guide them home. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly called a tabby. *There is a major inconsistency in what happened to Rippletail; In ''Tigerheart's Shadow he escapes the Kin and is one of the cats that return to ShadowClan, while in River of Fire, he is a kittypet, and Slatefur takes his place in the patrol back to ShadowClan. **Kate later confirmed he had become a kittypet, as in River of Fire, and Slatefur is the one who is actually meant to be on the patrol. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Sisters: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit: :Gullswoop: :Frondwhisker: Brother: :Conefoot: :Sunbeam: :Hopwhisker: Nephews: :Hollowspring: :Spireclaw: :Flaxfoot: Uncle: :Ratscar: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Rieselschweifru:Рябохвостfr:Rippletailfi:Busterpl:Buster Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:River of Fire characters